<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dog Teeth by Bayyvon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019838">Dog Teeth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayyvon/pseuds/Bayyvon'>Bayyvon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>First Holy Cummunion and Other Obscene Sacraments (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU - Dentist, Dentist!Tiefer, Dog Teeth - Nicole Dollanganger, M/M, Patient!Jehan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayyvon/pseuds/Bayyvon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> he handed me a pair of pliers</i>
  <br/>
  <i> and he told me to pull out his teeth</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jehan Prêtre/Emilein Tiefer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cut Them Open</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantBelieveItsNotClaude/gifts">ICantBelieveItsNotClaude</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Jehan was ten the first time he saw Dr. Emilein Tiefer. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He’d been situated in an uncomfortable plastic chair in the waiting room of Tiefer Family Dentistry next to his father, nervously kicking his feet back and forth as they waited for his name to be called. The pretty blonde receptionist was loudly popping her chewing gum, and it made him jump a little when she finally shouts “Jehan Pretre?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He trailed behind his father, watching him scribble information onto paper, himself being much more preoccupied with observing the girl behind the desk. Her name tag read “Anne,” and she looked... bored. Continuing to snap her gum from between her bright red lips, miss Anne turns her eyes towards him. Her grin is plastic, painted on. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How old are ya, squirt?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“ten,” He admits shyly, and she seems to soften a little. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t worry, kiddo. My brother ain’t that scary. He only steals teeth from the bad kids.” She leans forward and says in a stage whisper: “You a bad kid, Jehan?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No!” He vigorously shakes his head (and secretly hopes she didn’t know about the penny candy he'd filched that now sat heavy as stones in his pocket) and her smile looks real this time. “No ma’am.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She laughs, and takes the paperwork from his father.  “He’s almost done with the one before ya, he should be out any time.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And with that, they’re seated again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jehan had begun to be transfixed by the little TV in the corner that was playing <em>the jungle book </em>on repeat when his name is called again, only this time it wasn’t by the woman at the desk; it had felt richer the way it settled in his chest like dark coffee. As he turned his head to look for the source of the sound, Jehan came face to face with a man who looked spookily like the woman at the front desk. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“First time?” The blonde man raises his brows, a kind smile on his face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“YOU WONT TAKE MY TEETH RIGHT??” He blurts, face pinching in embarrassment when the smile the doctor wore faded. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Annemarie...” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It comes out as a growl, with a red hot glare in her direction. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It makes Jehan’s stomach do a little flip. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It had ultimately been an uneventful trip, the dentist <em>(“Emilein Tiefer,” he’d said, extending his hand for Jehan to shake. “But you can call me Emi.”)</em> had done nothing but poke around his mouth, not steal a single tooth, but instead announce him a clean bill of dental health, and send him out the door with a sticker. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wouldn’t see him again until he was 16.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Played Inside Them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Nathan was gone. The funeral had been pleasant, simple. All they could afford. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jehan is crouched near the bushes towards the ass end of the funeral home, cigarette clutched tightly between his trembling fingers, tears drying salt trails from duct to jaw. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s bad for ya, y’know.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He nearly leaps from his skin, head snapping up in a panic as he drops the cigarette. He retrieves it, and looks up to meet his eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The older man crouches beside him, fishing around in his pocket before producing a cigarette of his own. He gestures to Jehan for a lighter, and he hands it over. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Knew yer daddy a long time.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah,” Nathan had spoken so highly of the man, Jehan thinks he spent more time jerking off to photos and memories of him in his early teens than he ever did to the porno mags he had wedged in the mattress. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How ya holdin’ up?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What’d you think,” He huffs, </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tiefer nods, and a faraway look takes him over. They sit in silence for a few moments longer, before Emilein stands again, brushing his slacks off and offering Jehan his hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jehan pretends his bare touch doesn’t send an ache straight to his groin. He watches as the man pulls a flask from his jacket pocket, swirls it around, cracks it open, and drops some liquid onto the concrete before taking a swig himself. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He offers it silently. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jehan hesitates for a moment, and Tiefer chuckles. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s traditional.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The world sways. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jehan is swimming in sadness and a little booze. Tiefer offers to drive him home, and he agrees. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He’s halfway up the steps when he vomits, and in his effort to right the spinning of his head, hits the pavement. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When he wakes, he’s strapped to a chair. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The one in Tiefer’s building. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hello, sweetheart. How ya feelin’?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Like he was on fire. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You fell, outside the house. Busted your teeth. If you’re not gonna take care of these, <em>p’tit,</em> I’m gonna have’ta take’em from ya.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>